


Formalhaut

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	Formalhaut

那之後，我每天都會去那家妓院。

雖然每天都被拒之門外，見不到satoshi，但也無法因此而放棄。

如果那個人真的是智桑，在此放棄的話絕對會再次弄丟他。  
如果這樣的話，感覺肯定就再也找不到他了。  
就算是為了一直想念著你的那些傢伙們，我也一定要把你從這兒帶回去。

像是有一種使命感，讓我行動起來。

這件事，暫時還沒跟翔桑說。  
再多找到一點證據，確定之後，到時候……。  
會好好還給你的……。  
所以，只是現在就原諒我吧，翔桑。

「每天都過來，很熱心呢」

侑李有些寂寞憂傷地說道。

「satoshi桑就有那麼好嗎？明明那個時候，只是看了一眼……」  
「啊，不是，不是因為那個啦……這其中有點更複雜的情況……不是說侑李就不好」

看到他垂頭喪氣的樣子，我急急忙忙安慰道。聽後他的無精打采瞬間就不見了，一下子笑了起來。

「沒關係的。我沒事。我知道的，我也最喜歡satoshi桑了。跟那個人待在一起，會感到非常安心...宛如被春日暖陽包裹住了一般」

嗯，我懂你的意思。因為我也有同樣的感受。

「但是，雖然satoshi桑一直把自己逼得很緊，但如果他的客人再增加下去的話（身體要受不了了吧）*……所以，我的話就不可以嗎？我，會加油的！」  
「侑李君……」

看著他那惹人憐愛的樣子，我不禁伸出了手。這時

「松本先生」

聽到聲音回過頭去，看到一位穿著一身做工精巧的高檔西裝的男性。

「感謝您一直以來對本店的支持。我這這家店的老闆，松岡」

他舉止優雅地向我致了個禮。

「已經為客人準備好了弄您所要求的。我帶您去二樓。請走這邊」

這時，突然到了目的地。

我被領到了一個房間里，一個只有沙發、矮桌、一個裡面放有幾瓶酒和玻璃杯的冰箱、和一張床的房間。  
也聽不到走廊里的聲音。

這不是廢話麼……本來就是為了那個而建造的房間啊……

因為房間很小，所以那張床無論如何都會進入我的視線。

雖然，就這一時的衝動過來了……  
我，沒問題吧？  
在這裡就意味著會發生那個……  
這，畢竟是喜歡過的嘛  
想象還是有想象過的……  
不不！才不應該是這樣啊！  
不是為了這個，而是為了跟他談談才來的啊！  
背叛翔桑的事情，我怎麼可能做得出來！  
但是…………

「fufu……表情好豐富。真有趣啊」

突然，那個人的臉出現在我眼前，我驚訝地身子向後仰去。

「嗚哇！！」

因為反作用而從沙發上掉了下來。

Duang！

「……你沒事吧？」

你笑著朝我伸出了手。  
而我，怯生生地握住了你的那只手。

「……好久不見啊，潤君」

你微笑著的樣子，和我記憶中的你一模一樣……

「……果然是智桑啊……」

眼淚湧了上來。

「一直，在找你。nino也是、雅紀也是、我也是……還有翔桑也是……」

說出翔桑名字的一瞬間，你的眉頭動了一下。

「……對不起啊……」

你把我從地上拉起來後，自己坐到了床上，然後拍了拍自己身邊的地方，彷彿在說「坐過來」。

「你之前經歷了什麼？為什麼要做這樣的工作呢？」

我口快地問了出來，而你垂下了頭。

「……一直都，在這裡嗎？難道，從那之後一直都是？」

你，沒有回答。

「……訥，回來嗎？回到我們身邊。大家，都在東京哦。如今也會偶爾聚在一起喝喝酒……。大家，都一直在找你。自那天起，從未放棄。都在等你回來。你的位置，一直都為你空著哦。所以，跟我一起回去吧？智桑。這一次，大家一起來守護你………」

「……你就是為了跟我說這些無聊的話，才每天過來的嗎？」

“欸？”我詫異地看向他的時候，被壓倒在了床上。

「……比起那種事情……快點做啦。你是為了這個才來的對吧？」

俯視著我的你的眸子里，搖曳著小小的情慾之火。

「等，等等！」

你跨坐到我的腹部上方，用那纖細的手指解開了我的領帶。  
雖然我努力想要把你推開，但你那纖瘦的身體卻有著超乎想象的力量，把我壓在身下。

「怎麼？我才不會等」

你不客氣地說道，轉眼間已經摘掉了我的領帶，開始著手解襯衫的紐扣。  
靈巧的手指把紐扣一個接一個地解開。

「等等！智桑！」  
「你好吵啊。稍微安靜一點啦」

解開了襯衣前面後，你一下子粗暴地捏住了我胸前的紅殷，啃咬著我的脖頸。

「痛………！」

突然的疼痛讓我不禁後仰了身子。

「……抱歉，剛剛的會留下痕跡……」

你在我耳邊低語道，我渾身哆嗦了一下。  
感受到溫暖的舌頭輕柔地舔舐著剛剛啃咬過的地方。接著在脖頸上落下了一個又一個的吻，發出“啾啾”的聲音，我漸漸無力抵抗。

牙白……要被牽著走了……！

「……住，住…手……」

我拼命地搖著頭想要逃開，但這次你輕咬過我的鎖骨、肩頭、和胸前的紅殷，身體起了反應。

「……啊，嗯啊……！」

「潤……意外地很敏感呢。因為，你看……」

你的手，隔著西裝褲輕輕地拂過我的那個。

「啊……！」

那裡已經緩緩地立起來了。

你露出了一個開心而嫵媚的笑容。

接著，像是故意要展示給我看一般，慢慢地褪去你身上的浴衣。  
而我的大腦則是當場當機了，愣愣地看著你。  
顯露出來的細膩的肌膚，如雕塑般光滑……

「啊……嗯……」

每次我的唇滑過你的肌膚，你便會顫抖一下。

「…嗯…唔…啊—……」

第一次聽到的、你那可愛又甜蜜的呻吟讓我腦袋里殘留的理智一點一點地崩壞……。

雖然，翔桑的臉在一瞬間浮現出我的腦海……

將那些從大腦里趕出去後，我用力支起身子，將你按到了我的懷裡，體位進行了換轉。

「……智……」

念出了你的名字後，你開心的笑了起來……

我輕輕地將自己的唇重疊在了你那小巧的唇上。

「啊……啊嗯……潤……還要……」

用舌頭舔弄你胸前的紅殷，你便會用可愛的聲音跟我索求。

玩弄著另一邊紅殷的手緩緩地向你的那個移去。  
已經變得硬邦邦了的那個在我的擼動下，變得愈發壯大。

「啊……！啊，啊唔……！」

像是在催我繼續下去似的，你的腰扭動了起來。

被你的熱情所煽動，我的體溫也熱了起來……。

明知道這樣是不行的……  
明明你是翔桑的……

但是，現在不同了。  
你現在，在我的懷裡。  
我對你的思念，絕對不輸給翔桑。  
我  
一直都對你

「……我愛你……」

將本應已被關上了的潘多拉的盒子  
打開了的  
是你

「…啊……我，要……去了……」

一邊加快了手上的動作，一邊啃咬似的吻上了你的唇。

「唔！………唔嗯！」

你的慾望展現在了我的手掌中。

「……哈……哈……」

你一邊喘著粗氣，一邊慢慢坐了起來。

「……這次，輪到潤了……」

說著，解開了我的皮帶，將我的西裝褲和內褲一齊扒了下去。  
我的那個一下子彈了出來，感覺好羞恥。

「……真大啊，潤的……」

你舔了舔嘴唇，吻上了我的那個。  
非常色情的方式，我不禁起了一層雞皮疙瘩。

「……這邊……」

你把我握著你的慾望的右手，牽到了自己的後面。

啊，這樣啊。原來要用這裡啊……。

我小心翼翼地試著把手指伸進了小穴。

「啊！……！」

你顫了一下，弓起了背。  
你的那裡毫無抵抗地吞下了上面纏滿了自己的慾望的手指。

你身後含著我的手指，而前面把我的那個含進了口中。

看著你在我腳邊，一臉美味地舔弄著還扭著胯的淫蕩的景象……  
我的大腦快要燒起來了。

「糟，糕……要，出來，了……」

想要讓你松口的時候，你用力地吸了吸，我忍不住射了出來。

「啊……！……哈……哈……」  
「……還，能繼續吧？」

你咽下了口中的精液，還伸出舌頭舔去了嘴邊殘留的那些。  
接著將我緩緩地壓倒在床上，跨到了我的上方。

雙膝分跨在我兩邊後，用手扶上了我依舊硬挺的那個，將其緩緩埋進自己的小穴里。

「唔……啊，嗯……」

雖然你有些痛苦地皺起了眉，但你的那裡順利地接受了我……

「唔……好緊……」

這從未體驗過的緊致，我不禁呻吟出了聲。

「…啊……」

你把我的那個整根吞下後，輕輕鬆了口氣。  
緊緊抱住你那纖瘦的身體，雙手抱住你的後腦勺吻了上去。  
一開始是輕啄。漸漸地加深……  
你的舌頭滑了進來。  
我的舌頭追趕著纏了上去。  
互相纏繞的舌頭所奏出的聲音在安靜的房間里淫蕩地回響著  
我忍不住一下子從下面頂了上去。

「啊啊……！」

刺激之下你松開了交纏在一起的唇，身子向後仰去。  
而我啃咬上了出現在眼前的漂亮的喉結。

「唔嗯……！」

我一邊舔舐著那裡，一邊開始有規律地頂弄。

「…嗯……啊……啊……啊嗯…！」

和著我的動作呻吟的你真是可愛得不得了。

「…智……sa，toshi……！」

被夾在兩人腹部間的你的那個，也已經完全立了起來，前端正溢出著液體。

「啊……嗯……再…深…一點………」

我抵抗不住你可愛的索求。

先從你的身體里抽了出來，讓你臉朝下趴好，把屁股高高地撅起來。  
然後把我一口氣頂進了你那暴露在空氣中的小穴。

「啊唔！！！！」

我按住你弓起的背，朝最裡面衝去。

「……啊…啊……唔……啊，啊啊啊啊！！！」

一碰到那裡，呻吟愈發響亮。

「這裡…？可以嗎……？」  
「啊……可，可以…！…再……再多一點…！」

我一邊固執地用前端摩擦著那一點，一邊握住你的那個前後擼動起來。

「不，不要……不，行……啊……！」

你的後面一下子收縮。

要被吸進去了……！

「……要…去了哦……」  
「啊……不……要，去…了……！」

像是要把自己的念想傾吐一空似的，我的一切都射在了你的最深處。

在一瞬間後，你也將白濁射在了床單上。

 

超級，幸福。

 

————————————  
*處的括號內容為譯者補充


End file.
